


A Place Unexpected, Pt. 2

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [12]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: It’s Coronation day! Little Luca is now, Prince Lucas David Rys of Cordonia. With a party thrown in his honor by Liam, nothing is gonna ruin the night, right?





	A Place Unexpected, Pt. 2

I stand outside of the giant tent, Liam had the staff pitch next to the gardens. The inside, decorated in true Cordonian style. Bowls of apples on every, single table. Seashells decorated the corners, while there was Apple Ale and Apple Cider, readily available. It all looked quite nice, formal touches as well, to celebrate the new Prince Lucas of Cordonia. I smile at the sound of it playing in my head. Watching this little person, agree to take on the weight of the world, when his father would be too old to. I shake the thought out of my head, as Maxwell comes bouncing past me, almost knocking me over.

“Hey…” I start

Maxwell spins on his heel, instantly recognizing my voice.

“RILEY!” Maxwell yells, dropping the hand of the small blond woman next to him and scooping me into his arms.

“Maxwell….crushing….my….ribs…..”

Maxwell laughs, setting me back down and patting my dress. The blonde woman clears her throat rather loudly, as if to remind Maxwell of her presence. He whirls around laughing, while pretending to slap his forehead.

“I’m sorry baby” he smiles at her “Riley, this is Sarai, my wife. Sarai this is Riley, my long lost sister.”

Sarai holds out her hand for me to shake, but I pull her into a hug instead. After she steps back,

“It’s really nice to meet you. We all wondered if Maxwell would settle down.” I smile

“Settle down? No. Why do you think you’ve been here for almost a month and you are just now seeing us, at your sons coronation, what?” Maxwell grins

“Oh shush, don’t be a buffoon.” I laugh, getting a small smile from Sarai

“Maxwell has told me a lot about you” Sarai smiles “All good however, I promise”

“I am an honorary Beaumont, he better have said only good things about me” I chuckle

Bertrand walks up behind them, a scowl on his face.

“Come to yell at me for not telling you I had Liam’s son and letting Liam marry Madeleine and letting House Beaumont basically fall into ruin?” I say quickly

“Actually, yes” Bertrand smiles, pulling me into a hug “But more importantly, I’m happy you have returned. House Beaumont may very well have its wish fulfilled after all.”

I blush, making Maxwell laugh a little too loudly, as other nobles begin to enter the tent.

“It is, no matter the circumstances, great to have you back.” Bertrand smiles as he leaves Maxwell, Sarai and I to find his table. A tall boy, with tan skin and brown curly hair, comes sprinting into the tent, his large brown eyes taking in everything as he collides with Bertrand.

“Bartie!” Bertrand says firmly

“Oh let him be” Savannah laughs, walking into the tent slowly, a little brown haired, grey eyed girl, clinging to her leg.

“Hey, Brenna” Maxwell grins at the little girl, kneeling down “This is your Aunt Riley, can you say hi to her?”

Brenna, this little toddler, gazes up at me, her big grey eyes watching her. I kneel down,

“Hi, Brenna” I grin

Brenna smiles back at me, lifting up her hand and waving. I slowly wave back to her, as I stand back up.

“Hi Savannah” I grin, pulling her into a slight hug “How are you?”

“I’m good, busy as you can see” Savannah laughs, motioning to Bertrand and Bartie

“Ohhh, he found the macaroons! Come love!” Maxwell says seriously, as he pulls Sarai away. She looks back at me over her shoulder grinning, mouthing,

‘It was so nice to meet you!’  
I smile back to her, before turning back to Savannah. Who is dressed fairly casually in a tan pencil skirt and white button up, tucked into her skirt with flats. Her medium length hair, laying in messy ringlets around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, things have been….hectic” Savannah smiles apologetically

“Don’t even worry about it, I get it.” smiling at her “by the way, how on earth is Bartie so tall? And Brenna, after your mom, right?”

“I guess he takes after my dad” Savannah chuckles “And yes, thank you for remembering Riley”

“House Beaumont never forgets” I laugh

“Hopefully soon, House Rys” Savannah says

I can’t help but blush.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your business. It was so nice to see you again. Let’s arrange a playdate for Luca and Bartie.” She says to me

“I’m sure we can work something out” I smile at her

She turns away, Brenna still attached to her leg, her long pink dress dragging on the floor. Bertrand picks her up when he sees her, kissing her forehead, his eyes so full of love. It’s a good look on him, I think to myself.

Drake walks in the tent a moment later, after all of the nobles have been seated. I watch, as Liam and Luca walk in. Crowns on both of their heads, dressed head to toe as royalty. Drake nudges me and I can’t help but feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

Prince Lucas David Rys of Cordonia.

Leo sidles up next to Drake,

“Sorry I’m late, so I’ve got a nephew?” He smirks at me

“When did you get here? You bring the wife and kids?” Drake smirks

“Walker, do you know what its like to travel with four kids?” Leo grins “Exactly, this is a solo trip to meet my nephew.”

“Hey Leo, do me a favor?” I smirk at him

“What’s that future Queen?” He says, seeing the scowl form on my lips

“Don’t tell my son any stories from before he was born.” I say firmly

“You really are no fun” Leo smirks

“Really McEwan?” Drake says with a small laugh

“Are you siding with him?” I say, lightly smacking Drake

“Usually, never. But Luca’s gonna hear stuff anyways. Especially now that you three are going to be living in the palace together.” Drake laughs

Liam and Luca finish on stage, Luca running through the crowd to me. Everyone smiling and touching their chests at how cute he is. I see Liam begin to follow, when he suddenly jerks to the side, exiting the tent.

“Hi love, I’d like for you to meet someone” I smile at he runs into my embrace

“Who?” Luca looks at me

“Your Uncle Leo” I grin

Leo steps forward and kneels to Luca’s height to shake his hand.

“Firm grip, blonde hair, definitely a Rys” Leo winks at him

As Luca and Leo begin to talk, I excuse myself. I walk across the tent, listening as much as I can to the people on the other side. Drake follows me and I think about the conversation we had before Luca’s coronation. About Godfrey and Madeleine. My body tense, when I hear Godfrey laugh. I lift my hand to Drake and he pulls two flutes of champagne off of a tray, handing one to me as we try to fit in.

“Walker, everyone knows your undying love for whiskey” I whisper “That champagne in your hand is gonna give us away”

He smirks, as he runs to the bar for a glass of whiskey. He returns just in time, we lean in as close as we can.

“King Liam, I don’t mean to be rude, but our family has more royal blood then yours.” Godfrey says dryly “And the fact, is that the crown belongs on top of Madeleine’s head and not yours.”

“I don’t really see it that way” Liam begins, before Godfrey cuts him off

“Your family seems to have a fondness for marrying commoners and it soils the royal blood. Kenna Rys, one of the most notable ancestors, married a commoner. Some magician, how are we to know if there is even a quarter of royal blood still left inside your body?” Godfrey says sharply

I take a deep breath, feeling enraged with Godfrey’s accusation, knowing exactly what would happen if Liam lost the crown.

“There is more to the crown, then the blood. Both you and Madeleine would know this if either of you truly wanted the crown, as bad as you claim you do.” Liam continues “I am a straight descendant of Kenna Rys, your house however, is not a 100% direct descendant of Tevan Drammir. Do you think I did not get history lessons growing up?” Liam says

“Maybe we are not, but all of our family members have married other royals or nobles. No one has had the audacity to soil our family name by marrying a commoner. That boy is more a bastard then a future King.” Godfrey spits out at Liam

I drop my flute of champagne, Drake trying to stop me but my arms slips from his grasp.

“My son may be considered a bastard by the likes of you, but at least he is not a whore for the crown like your daughter.” I say sharply, as I round the side of the tent, standing next to Liam

Godfrey turns to look at me, the deadliest rage in his eyes. Liam steps in front of me, but Godfrey takes a step forward, leaning down close to my face.

“I would be careful, if I were you” he sneers

He stays close to my face, his hot breath like a disgusting breeze in my face.

“No, Godfrey, I’d be careful if I were you. I’m the mother of a future King, You’re the father of a disgraced Queen. You have no business here” I whisper back

Godfrey stands up straight, his face a dark shade of red.

“Bastien” Liam says firmly “Please escort Godfrey off of my property.”

“You will regret this!” Godfrey says loudly, as Bastien firmly directs him away by his shoulder

Liam turns to me, taking my hands in his,

“My love, calm down. You are shaking” he says

I pull my hands from his, a look of shock spreading across his face.

“Don’t you dare move.” I snap at him

He nods his head, unable to speak and stands there, as I re-enter the tent. I scan the crowd for Gabriel, but find Hana first.

“Hana!” I say rather loudly, startling her “Sorry, Sorry, but would you mind staying with Luca and bringing him back to your house. We haven’t hired anyone for him, but I need to do something.”

“Of course, don’t worry about a thing. But is everything okay?” Hana asks

“Everything is perfect” I say “Thank you!”

I turn back around, running back out of the tent to Liam. I grab his hand, pulling him away from the tent. I begin to run, Liam keeping his pace with mine. I pull him past the gardens, past the wishing well and into the maze. Despite not having been through the maze in seven years, I still know the way. A matter of moments and we’re in front of the swing. I turn around, wrapping my arms around Liam’s neck and pulling him down, as our lips collide. Breathless, we both stumble a little more towards the swing. I lower my arms, pushing off Liam’s jacket and ripping his tie from his shirt. He looks at me, a fire in his eyes and I know his matches mine. He leans down, as I pull his shirt open, ripping the buttons as he slips his hands under the bottom of my dress. His chilly hands climbing up the back of my legs, until he’s grasped my underwear, yanking them down.

I can’t help as a small laugh escapes me, he leans back up, unbuckling his belt. I untie the front of my dress, letting it fall open onto the ground. Liam’s eyes widen at the sight of me, he kicks off his pants and boxers, stepping out of his shoes as he wraps his arms around my waist. His lips press against mine and I swear, its like someone set off a current of electricity throughout our bodies. He unhooks my bra, dropping it on the ground, as he trails kisses from my lips to my neck, down to my breasts. I can’t help but cover my breasts with my hands, embarrassed by the stretch marks and loose skin from age and having a baby.

Liam stops and looks up at me, a gentleness in his eyes. He slowly moves my hands away, kissing my stretch marks and loose skin. Instead of refocusing back on my nipples, he moves down lower, to my c-section scar and begins to kiss that too, tears forming in my eyes. He moves lower, but is distracted by a scar on my left thigh. He runs his finger over it and a chill goes up my spine.

“I was assembling Luca’s crib by myself. Dropped one of the sides and a screw ripped open my skin” I sigh, telling him before he can ask

He leans forward, putting pressure from his lips, onto my scar.

“Never again” he stands up

“Never again what?” I ask

“Never again, will you have to do this alone” he whispers, as he hoists me into the air, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist

I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him as he enters me. I forget about everything in that moment. All I am is content in this moment, content and utterly satisfied.


End file.
